Dual clutch transmissions include two clutches that may be selectively and electronically controlled to transmit torque and provide power to driven wheels of a vehicle. During operation, a first clutch may engage or couple to a torque generator as a second clutch disengages or uncouples from the torque generator so that the dual clutch transmission smoothly shifts from a selected gear to a predicted gear.
As the dual clutch transmission shifts to the predicted gear, meshed components such as gears, synchronizers, and splined input and output shafts interact. Adjacent meshed components generally define a clearance or lash between one another to facilitate assembly of the dual clutch transmission, accommodate thermal expansion, allow for lubrication during operation, and permit deflection of the meshed components under load conditions.